Erreur fatale
by Ilunae
Summary: Comment Kaminari avait fait pour se retrouver dans cette situation ?


Bonjour, Voici une nouvelle fic. Pairing : Bakudeku et un peu Shinkami. Il jeta des coups d'œil tout autour de lui. Personne pour lui venir en aide. Pas comme si cela aurait changé quelque chose s'il y avait eu quelqu'un. Tout le monde avait choisi de l'abandonner à son sort. Cette bande de lâcheurs. Comment avait-il pu se retrouver dans cette situation ? La journée avait pourtant si bien commencé pourtant. Comme les cours étaient ennuyeux, il s'était distrait en jouant avec la queue d'Ojiro. Il s'était montré un peu plus sérieux pendant le cours avec Aizawa. Il fallait dire qu'il était plus à l'aise pendant les entraînements. Au moins il pouvait bouger et discuter avec les autres comme il le voulait au lieu de rester assis sur une chaise pendant des heures. Pendant les pauses, il avait casser les pieds de Bakugou en compagnie de Kirishima et Sero. Kaminari était content des nouvelles photos qu'il avait pu prendre. Son ami avait des expressions tordantes et sa collection s'était encore agrandie. Il avait aussi pu passer du temps avec Shinsou et, le pauvre s'était encore pris des décharges électriques. Une chance pour lui, son camarade ne semblait pas lui en tenir rigueur. Cela l'embarrassait beaucoup cependant. Il essayait de mieux se contrôler quand il était avec lui mais, il avait l'impression que cela devenait de pire en pire. Ce fut dans la soirée que cela tourna mal pour lui. Il avait été tranquillement en train de discuter avec Mineta et Sero. A ce moment-là, rien ne laissait présager de ce qui allait suivre. Puis Midoriya était venu les voir. "Demandez-moi pourquoi j'aime Kacchan !" Avec son grand sourire, Kaminari ne s'était pas méfié et, il n'avait pas vu ses amis, ces traîtres, prendre la poudre d'escampette. "Pourquoi tu aimes Kacchan ?" Il n'avait compris son erreur qu'au moment où son camarade avait sorti plusieurs cahiers de notes. "Je suis content que tu aies posé la question !" avait-il dit avant de se lancer dans sa longue liste de raisons pour lesquelles Bakugou était le meilleur du monde. Depuis il n'avait pas arrêté de parler. C'était limite s'il s'arrêtait pour reprendre son souffle. Kaminari ne savait pas pourquoi l'autre adolescent avait pris ses cahiers avec lui puisqu'il n'avait pas besoin de les consulter pour réciter tout ce qu'il aimait chez Bakugou. Il les connaissait déjà tous par cœur. Dans un sens, c'était mignon de voir à quel point Midoriya était attaché à son ami d'enfance. Kaminari était content de savoir que Bakugou avait quelqu'un qui l'aimait autant. Il aurait bien aimé avoir une personne comme ça dans sa vie, lui aussi. Il devait aussi reconnaître que si cela avait été un autre de leurs camarades à sa place, il aurait trouvé cela à mourir de rire. Malheureusement pour Kaminari, c'était lui qui devait écouter son camarade et, il n'avait aucun moyen de s'enfuir. Il ne pouvait pas se lever pour partir. Midoriya risquerait de se vexer. Plus tôt, quand Shinsou était passé dans la salle commune, il avait tenté de lui envoyer un message en le regardant avec des yeux larmoyants. L'autre l'avait royalement ignoré. Soit la télépathie n'avait pas fonctionné, soit Shinsou lui faisait payer tous les coups de jus qu'il s'était pris depuis qu'ils étaient dans la même classe. Il allait devoir trouver autre chose pour s'en sortir. Kaminari finit par repenser à sa collection de photos de Bakugou. Il pouvait peut-être les utiliser pour convaincre son camarade de le lâcher. En plus de cela, il était sûr qu'elles lui plairaient. "Attends Midoriya !" dit-il pour avoir son attention, en sortant son téléphone portable. "J'ai quelque chose à te montrer." Il montra donc les photos de Bakugou à son camarade. "Très belles photos !" dit Midoriya qui avait des étoiles dans les yeux. "Tu peux me les envoyer, Kaminari-kun ?" Le sourire de son camarade avait quelque chose qui lui donnait froid dans le dos. "Euh... Bien sûr, Midoriya !" Puis son camarade s'empressa de commenter toutes les photos qu'il avait prises une à une. Kaminari comprit qu'il avait commis une autre grave erreur. Au lieu de se sortir de la situation dans laquelle il s'était fourré, il avait juste réussi à l'empirer. Il n'y avait plus aucun moyen d'arrêter Midoriya. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire à part attendre la fin de son long monologue. Avec un peu de chance, il finirait par tomber de fatigue ou un professeur viendrait pour les chasser de la salle commune. La nuit promettait d'être longue en tout cas. Merci d'avoir lu. 


End file.
